Talk:Monster Families
I'd move the counts/hp to the last two columns instead, but it's not my table so this is just a suggestion (and an offer to do it if you're happy with that) :P Drake178 17:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Huh, it's not mine table! :) It's an experiment and everyone is invited to experiment as they prefer... (I'll try to move those columns just later or do it yourself if you like). :I think HPs will not be obtainable because there's lack of information on pages and many ordinary monsters' HPs differ from place to place. I also cannot use average HP from rare monsters as it will not indicate anything useful (or will it?), so ultimately I cannot sort by 'danger ranks' :( I need to find another sort category or just leave it alphabet sorted... --Ngng 18:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, i'll eventually be able to tell the exact hp of everything for the PC but i doubt it's really useful information either way. Danger ranks i wouldn't base on hp anyway though, if that's what you're after you can just rank them by your own experience, or else order them based on their order of appearance if one was only following the main storyline, or on the order you get monsterslayer tasks for them. Drake178 18:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for correcting link to Boss Monster category. It was a night and I couldn't help but feel sleepy. The real problem here though is that category includes many units that is also listed in Category:Remnant Family which in my opinion isnt acceptable. I guess I'll consider making pages (like an ordinary monster family page) for Bandit, Category:Boss Monster and Category:Remnant Family excluding all the boss monsters from the latter. Is it ok to try this? --Ngng 08:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually there is no real remnant family in the game, that's just something we introduced. All of them are boss monsters. But sure, go ahead. - Merthos 11:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :There are no families in the game period :P. Regardless of the term we use though (family, race, or class, i'll use race), there is a Remnant Monster race, it has most of the DLC rares in it along with the story/quest bosses. The Bandits all have a player race. The real problem as i see it is the categorization of the DLC monsters as rares rather than bosses (which is what they really are), moving all of those to the bosses instead would solve the problem because you can use the bandits and the bosses and exclude the remnants and still have all the monsters uniquely categorized. Just for a contradiction though, if there really were no Remnant family of monsters, there would be no Remnant bonus or Carnage Chain either. Drake178 22:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Speaking for myself it doesn't really matter that much how boss/remnant monsters are categorized I'd accept whatever you'll come up with! :) --Ngng 05:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think you would call it a race. The Creature Class only refers to monsters with that class of race set in table 106, if they don't have it set there these bonus' don't apply to them. Race bonus applies to the race set in table 106. :* Remnant Bonus gives bonus for the following: Lob Omen, Namul Niram, Cyclops, Ala Melvilana :* Idol Bonus gives bonus for the following: Icy Idol, Charged Idol, Fiery Idol, Divine Idol, Gates of Hell, The Fiery Gates. :The only bonus which has any kind of bonus to Demigod, Lost, Fallen and The Conqueror is the Unknown Bonus. They are the only ones in the game with the Race ?. Do we actually know the Unknown bonus gives bonus' to all monsters with Unknown HP? Because if anything what the Race ? tells me is that this bonus only applies to the forementioned list of 4 bosses and nobody else. I haven't tested Unknown bonus myself so I was just going off what others had said previously. Let me know your thoughts anyhow. This signature was complements of the chef! 08:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Drake take a look at the updated table 106 in the master table I sent you few days ago and you'll see exactly what I mean. Don't mind my labelling I just called them whatever I thought reflected them. 0x62 is the class of race I guess you'd call it, like Mystic Fiend, Beastman, etc. 0x64 is the Race itself, like Mitra, Sovani, Remnant, Idol, ?, etc. I imagine that's where the code checks the monsters race/race class for whether or not to apply bonus to them. This signature was complements of the chef! 08:13, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Unknown Bonus is definitely only for Race ? so I've corrected the effects page. I just checked the effect record for Ragna-rock and it has Race ? as Unknown Bonus so it applies only to The Conqueror/The Lost/The Fallen and Demigod. This signature was complements of the chef! 18:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I looked up the table and see what you mean. What we call a Creature Class here is exactly that, a monster class. Remnant, Idols, humanoid (ie player race) enemies and the like don't have one, just as player characters don't have one either. This means we'll need a separate race for the Idols though, because they aren't considered remnants at all. The creature class ? that you made will have to become a race as well, and they aren't remnants either. For the monster overviews this will be bad though, bandits and bosses with player races will be left out since they are categorized into the same races as the player characters. Bandits can obviously be included since they already have a common page, so can the Seven, but we'll have to deal with bosses like the Anti-Remnant Activist differently. Then again, i'm not sure they should be included anyway. Drake178 22:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Weaknesses / Resistances? Judging by the first info you get for the Gaslin Caves and that castle different species have different weaknesses (Magic/Physical). Aside from those two hints however I didn't find any info on weaknesses of other species, neither here nor ingame. Especially for the tougher species and bosses it would be nice to know it they are particularly susceptible or resistant to specific attacks. 02:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC)